Halo de Amor
by talassan
Summary: Inspirada en las fotos que volvieron loco a Twitter hace 2 días, las puse como img del fic para quien no las haya visto!Bueno pues eso k una disculpa desde ya xk este no es el tipo de escenas k suelo escribir así k si no les gusta o no les parece lo entenderé perfectamente. Lei uno en ingles, me pidieron que hiciera mi propia version y pues aquí está!M desde el principio es gradual
1. Capítulo I

**Holaaaa, se que tengo otra historia sin terminar pero lei un fic también basado en estas fotos y me gusto la idea, aunque no usaran el tipo de vocabulario que me gusta leer, así que lo comente con una amiga ( siiiii vuelvan a agradecerle a Ilexi05, y por favor, si no les gusta, las quejas directamente a ella tmb) y me pido que hiciera mi propia version y pues aquí está! Ya la tengo acabada completa pero como saben no tengo tiempo de estar pasando tanto así que se la dividiré e capítulos! espero que les guste y si no, ya saben, reviews dirigidas a Ilexi05 jajaj no lo olviden!**

**vuelvo a pedir perdón porque este no es el tipo de escenas que suelo escribir por lo que no tengo mucha practica y pues no se me dan tan bien !**

**No olviden su review que yo no olvidare actualizar lo antes posible ! :)**

**PD: tome una idea de ese tic que lei en ingles, la que se descubre al final del todo del fic, no esta desarrollada igual ni es exactamente la misma, pero la idea viene de ahí. Espero no ofender ni molestar a nadie por eso pero en todo caso, crédito a **HeartMyKatic** por esa idea !**

* * *

Capitulo I

-¡Oh, Dios! Cómo me gusta cuando no tenemos ningún caso entre manos y me despiertas así, amor- exclamó Kate ronroneando ante las caricias de su esposo.

Él la abrazaba por la espalda mientras besaba suavemente cada milímetro de piel que el cuello ancho de su playera dejaba al descubierto, haciendo que una bandada de mariposas levantara el vuelo en su estomago al sentir la dulzura con la que él besaba su hombro con una sonrisa en sus tiernos y húmedos labios. Esos labios que amaba y que en tantas ocasiones la volvían loca: loca de frustración por querer besarlos, succionarlos, morderlos mientras estaban en la comisaría o en una escena y él hacía uno de sus típicos comentarios que al principio la hacían querer matarlo y, ahora comérselo a besos; loca de anticipación cuando la besaba ardientemente acostados en la cama, o de pie en la ducha, o inclinados sobre la encimera, o la mesa o el respaldo del sillón … ; o loca de amor cuando la besaba tiernamente en los labios luego de un caso difícil o cuando volvía de una firma de libros o incluso una gira que los hubiera mantenido alejados más de cuatro o cinco horas; y loca por completo como en esos momentos que, de estar besando su hombro y su brazo con ternura, había pasado a acariciar su cuello con ellos, exhalando suavemente cuando se situaba en la parte posterior de su oreja y succionando con malicia y maestría sobre el punto exacto donde su pulso latía, ahora bastante acelerado.

-¡Oh, Castle! ¡Vas a matarme uno de estos días! ¿Cómo puedes … cómo haces para causar este efecto en mi con solo unas caricias?

-Eso es porque te gusto … un poquito- dijo succionado el cuello primero y el lóbulo de su oreja después, haciendo pausas para susurrarle las palabras sensualmente- porque yo … - continuó ascendiendo por su mandíbula- se lo que te gusta- siguió jugando mientras acariciaba ligeramente sus labios sin llegar a besarla, provocando que la piel de ella se erizara y tratara de girarse para capturarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo ella misma.- No, no- la detuvo él.- Puede que el hecho de que estés coladita por mi también ayude un poco … - dijo, volviendo a su juego mientras descendía esta vez por el frente de su cuello dejando un mordisquito en su nuez de Adán- pero lo que definitivamente … - hijo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos mientras suavemente descendía el borde de la playera por su hombro hasta descubrirle la mitad derecha del torso- es un gran punto a mi favor…- sonrió al ver cómo ella entreabría sus labios, completamente hipnotizada por sus palabras y las sensaciones que su aliento sobre su pecho, ya erguido en busca de atención, provocaba en ella- es que …- continuó acercándose un poco más al tiempo que su mano aprisionaba la base de su pecho, robándole un gemido leve lleno de anticipación y sensualidad- me deseas … - añadió a su declaración soplando suave y prolongadamente, logrando que ella se retorciera un poco, impaciente- y mueres de ganas por que haga contigo lo que yo quiera- concluyó dejando una suave caricia con su lengua sobre su pezón para luego sonreír triunfante al oírla jadear y arquearse hacia él. – Creo que alguien está sensible esta mañana. La creía más resistente, detective- sonrió divertido mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios y hacía ademán de levantarse de la cama.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- lo desafió ella con la voz grave mientras le sujetaba el brazo- Ni creas que vas a jugar así conmigo para luego irte como si nada.

-¿Ah no?- replicó él, disfrutando como un crío del estado en que se encontraba Kate. Era increíble cómo cada día descubría una nueva faceta suya que no hacía sino impresionarlo y enamorarlo más y más, si eso era posible.- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo te necesito- le respondió ella girando hábilmente su cuerpo y acostándose sobre él para aprisionarlo contra el colchón- aquí y ahora … y tú… -continuó desabotonando la camisa del pijama de Rick y deslizando su índice por el pecho de él- vas a continuar lo que has empezado hasta el final – terminó sensualmente mientras se deshacía de su propio pijama, que solo constaba de la playera ancha que tanto le gustaba usar para dormir- ¿Entendido?- añadió al ver que él no reaccionaba, hipnotizado por la visión de sus pechos que, por alguna misteriosa razón, le quitaban más el aliento cada vez que los veía.

Él ni siquiera respondió. ¡Si ella supiera el efecto que causaba en él cuando le hablaba en aquel tono! ¡Y más aun si se desnudaba de aquella forma mientras lo hacía! Para ser sinceros, ella debía hacerse una muy clara idea porque estaba sentada justamente sobre ese mismo efecto aprisionado en unos boxers que, de repente, parecían ser tres tallas demasiado pequeños. Simplemente hizo uso de las artes de autodefensa que ella le había enseñado aquel fin de semana que pasaron en los Hamptons, en su playa privada, y la hizo girar, posicionándose, esta vez, completamente sobre ella, su piernas entre las de ella que estaba entreabiertas, pelvis sobre pelvis, pecho contra pecho y bocas peligrosamente cerca. Tan cerca y con tanto peligro que, antes de que él pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, su labio inferior era succionado con pasión mientras sus lenguas bailaban una danza desenfrenada entre suaves mordiscos que provocaban gemidos, y caricias en el cuello que arrancaban suspiros. Ella era demasiado rápida, demasiado hábil y, definitivamente, demasiado seductora. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría siquiera pensar en resistirse a esa dulzura mezclada con amor y pasión que desbordaba en cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada sonido que escapaba de sus labios de diosa? Él claramente no, se dijo a sí mismo mientras abandonaba sus labios tras una última caricia para atacar su cuello, en ese punto exacto que sabía a la perfección la haría permanecer inmóvil por un segundo mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba, recorrido por ese agradable cosquilleo que él conocía tan bien desde que ella estaba en su vida. Era deseo, era pasión, era anhelo, anticipación … pero no de cualquier tipo, no cómo lo había sentido con sus ex y mucho menos con sus conquistas ocasionales, porque ese deseo extremo que lo llevaba más allá de sus límites una y otra vez, estaba combinado, entremezclado y aliado con el amor más absoluto que una persona pueda siquiera soñar con sentir. Y eso, hacía que cualquier actividad en compañía de ella fuera especial, única y emocionante.


	2. Capítulo II

**Volvíiiiii ... siii dos en un mismo día ! nooooo no es un milagro, es el efecto del entusiasmo de sus reviews que también me entusiasma a mi, aunque la verdad algunos están mas interesados en las fotos que en la historia! me tome la libertad de ponerlas como imagen del fic ya que no se cómo (creo que no se puede) poner imágenes o links adentro de un capitulo y ya que las fotos no son tan conocidas por acá como en twitter para que no se tengan que volver locos buscándolas !**

_Camy: _Ilexi05 es su nombre aquí en ff, si te creas una cuenta puedes comunicarte con ella por mensaje privado !Como pediste, actualizo ya y no creo que me dedique a los fics M, me da pena hasta a mi misma leerlos y saber que yo lo escribí ! ㈸3

_Melanie2591_: ya se que tienes cuenta y que puedo decirte esto en privado pero quiero estar segura de que lo leerás: NI CREAS QUE PORQUE YA ACTUALICE PUEDES DEJARME REVIEW SOLO EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, SIGO ESPERANDO DESDE EN LA TARDE LA REVIEW DE ESTE, PORQUE SI NO ERES CAPAZ DE REPETIR REVIEW, ME VOY A PLANTEAR MUY MUY MUY SERIAMENTE SEGUIR DEJANDOTE LEER ANTES ! Y como dicen por ahi, tu lugar en la premier esta muy muy comprometido ya! conste

**PD: nop, no chantajeo a mis lectores, Melanie es más que una lectora, es una amiga y le cuesta un poco expresar por escrito lo que piensa o siente, por eso hay que presionarla un poco! ㈳3**

**Disfruten de la lectura y de las fotos y no olviden dejar su review, las espero con ansias!**

* * *

II

Ella tardó en reaccionar más de lo acostumbrado. No se había equivocado al decir que ese día estaba especialmente sensible. Nunca antes había conseguido descender por su pecho antes de que ella lo aprisionara entre sus brazos. Pero, al parecer, ese día, cualquier estímulo la llevaba más allá de lo sospechado y esa idea lo emocionó de repente. Iba a llevarla al límite, él adoraba complacerla, obedecer a sus exigencias, pero ese día no iba a ceder, iba a llevar a Kate Beckett, la dura detective y la dulce compañera, hasta el borde del abismo y solo con un objetivo: hacerla saltar de él y mantenerse fuerte y entero para atraparla y sostenerla en su "caída" hacia el séptimo cielo, como tantas veces ella había hecho con él, sin permitirle el placer de regresárselo, siempre exigiendo tenerlo completo antes incluso de permitirle probar las mieles más profundas de su ser. Pero esta vez sería distinto, estaba totalmente entregada, subyugada por las caricias hábiles de su lengua sobre su pezón, hinchado y anhelante que pedía a gritos ser succionado, mordisqueado, acariciado … le encantaba perderse en sus pechos, masajearlos, sumergir su rostro en y entre ellos, acariciar sus contornos con su nariz y su lengua, pellizcar suavemente sus pezones y oírla gemir, jadear y arquearse hacia arriba en busca de más contacto.

Toda ella era perfecta. Adoraba su piel suave y sedosa, sus largas piernas que culminaban en esos pies simétricos y adorables que a ella le gustaba esconder entre sus piernas cuando se destapaba en medio de la noche y se le enfriaban; le encantaba la curva de su cuello, cómo terminaba armónicamente, en una caída perfecta en sus delicados hombros que él disfrutaba besando en las mañanas para hacerla despertar; la silueta de sus caderas lo enloquecía, y admiraba enormemente sus brazos delgados y musculosos a la vez que daban paso a sus hermosas y finas manos de largos dedos que igual podían ceñirse a la camisa de un sospechoso elevándolo en los aires, que acariciarlo a él magistralmente, haciéndolo enloquecer; y no hablar de su posterior que, todavía a día de hoy lo dejaba postrado y embobado cuando se inclinaba a escribir en la pizarra blanca de la comisaría; pero sin duda alguna, su perdición eran sus pechos, eran la combinación perfecta entre discreción y voluptuosidad cuando estaban cubiertos, pero cuando los tenía frente a él sin ningún barrera, simplemente perdía el raciocinio. La forma en que encajaban a la perfección en sus manos lo hacía fantasear con que habían sido creados sola y exclusivamente para que él pudiera tocarlos, besarlos, acariciarlos y dibujar deliciosamente con la punta de su dedo los contornos de su pezón hasta hacerle perder el control de sí misma.

Ese que en ese preciso instante estaba seguro que Kate ni se acordaba que existía puesto que se encontraba retorciéndose y contorsionándose bajo él en busca de un mayor contacto.

-Y esto a penas empieza, amor- pensó mientras abandonaba el objeto de sus sueños y fantasías para desplazarse hacia abajo lentamente, acariciando su cintura con su manos mientras dejaba un reguero de besos húmedos y ardientes sobre su vientre, deteniéndose brevemente a jugar con su ombligo, tan perfecto como el resto de su cuerpo, para proseguir sinuosamente hacia abajo, rezando por que el "Oh Rick, ven aquí" que tan bien conocía no llegara esa vez. Había una razón por la cual ella nunca le había permitido ir más allá y, aunque lo disfrazaba de urgencia, él sabía que había algo más atrás y pensaba descubrirlo ese día.

Para evitar "riesgos innecesarios" se separó de ella, provocando un suspiro de frustración que lo hizo sonreír- tal vez ella estaba aun más entregada de lo que él pensaba- pero aún así continuó con sui idea inicial y descendió hasta sus pies, masajeándolos delicadamente en un movimiento conjunto y ascendente de sus manos y su boca. Al llegar a sus muslos y desplazarse al interior de estos, la oyó gruñir e intentar cerrar las piernas, pero cuando él se lo impidió, sujetándoselas, no opuso mayor resistencia por lo que él siguió ascendiendo, tentativamente, acariciando en el exterior y besando el interior hasta que se acercó peligrosamente al centro húmedo y cálido de ella.

-Rick- la oyó decir. Fue más un lamento que una queja, una petición o una orden. Su mente trataba de evitar aquello por alguna razón como cada vez pero, en esa ocasión, no tenía fuerza suficiente para luchar contra su cuerpo que pedía a gritos que él continuara con sus atenciones.

Rick ascendió un poco y, lentamente, comenzó a acariciar con su nariz el borde de la ropa interior que ella aun conservaba puesta, descendiendo pausadamente, dejando rastros ardientes en la piel de ella que rogaba internamente, ya no sabía si para que él se detuviera o para que se deshiciera de una vez por todas de aquel obstáculo y la hiciese enloquecer como estaba segura que solo él podía hacerlo quitándole el poquito de control sobre si misma que aun tenía. Porque ella lo sabía a la perfección: ese era su punto débil y por eso nunca lo había dejado llegar, sabía que una vez ahí, él haría mil maravillas y ella se desharía, moriría de placer con solo sentir su aliento justo ahí, donde más lo necesitaba y siempre lo había necesitado, pero su lado racional y dominante le había impedido dejarse llevar. Por mucho que amara a Castle y confiara ciegamente en él, no podía darle todo el poder, necesitaba mantener un poco la cordura para poder sorprenderlo, no quería convertirse en una muñeca sometida a sus deseos, y sabía que eso sería exactamente lo que sucedería si lo dejaba continuar, y ella quería actuar, hacerlo sentir todo lo que él despertaba en ella pero …

-¡Dios!- demasiado tarde, la nariz de él acababa de rozar suavemente su punto más sensible. Aun a través de ese trozo de tela que le estorbaba como nunca habría podido imaginar, ese leve contacto la había descolocado por completo. Su pelvis se había elevado violentamente hacia él, rogando, suplicando más mientras que sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas al sentir cómo todo su interior se desvanecía, o, quizás se llenaba, tal vez, sus órganos acababan de volverse líquidos y esa era la calidez que recorría todo su vientre agitándola, sofocándola, haciéndola gritar cosas sin sentido solo ante la idea de que él repitiera aquello, ese sutil roce que había provocado que hasta el interior de sus ojos palpitara de excitación. Hacer el amor con Rick siempre la había hecho delirar pero, esta vez, sería especial, por primera vez se entregaría completamente y en todos los sentidos a un hombre, le daría a Rick la clave para volverla demente y sabía a la perfección que él no se aprovecharía de ello. Ni ella misma sabía por qué hasta el momento se había negado a aquello si al fin y al cabo ya se había abierto en cuerpo y alma a él y le había dado asilo en lo más profundo de su corazón pero, por más que la idea de aquello le hubiera parecido inquietante antes, ahora sentía que era lo correcto, el momento adecuado y se sentía tranquila, en paz con ello y muy muy excitada con todo lo que Rick pudiera y, estaba segura, estaba a punto de hacerle.


	3. Chapítulo III

**Hola holaaaaaa! Siiiiii estoy de vuelta de nuevo! Pero no os acostumbréis, con Why Me no pasará, 1 porque no a tengo acabada y esta sí y 2 porque es una historia medianamente larga y esta solo tendrá un capitulo más después de este!**

**Pueden agradecerle a mi abuela, que no puede leer de otro modo, el hecho de que este actualizando tan rápido! ( si ya lo se, ¿que tipo de loca escribe una historia así y se la da a leer a su abuela? pues yo para hacerle honor a la herencia (en vida) de mi madre de ser la loca de la familia)**

**Disfruten este capitulo, es un poco más corto que los anteriores y el proximo también lo será pero no le encontraba sentido a hacer el corte en otro lugar y publicarlo completo habría resultado muy largo, principalmente porque ya me tengo que ir y les quería dejar actualización antes de eso aunque Ilexi05 se queje de que estas no son horas (en este hemisferio) de leer cosas de este tipo**

**Bueno ya dejo de darles la tabarra con tantas explicaciones y las dejo leer ... NO OLVIDEN LA REVIEWWWWW please**

* * *

III

Él la escuchó gritar incoherencias mientras sus jadeos se hacían más sonoros y su respiración se agitaba más y más. Verla así lo estaba matando, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar y solo la había rozado con la punta de su nariz, pero no podía, se mantendría fuerte hasta el final para ella, sabía que para Kate no era cualquier cosa abrir esa puerta y, ahora que le estaba permitiendo hacerlo, no iba a dejarse llevar, iba a mantener la cabeza fría o, lo más fría posible, por ella.

Se aventuró un poco más esa vez y lamió la superficie completamente empapada de la ropa interior, comprobando, por primera vez, que su musa y amor de su vida, era el fruto más delicioso que jamás probaría.

La estaba volviendo loca y él lo sabía, por como se retorcía, por los sonidos celestiales que salían de su boca y por la forma en la que, en esos momentos, sus piernas aprisionaban su cabeza en un intento simultaneo de hacerlo parar y, al mismo tiempo, rogarle que continuara, impidiéndole alejarse.

Suavemente, sin ejercer mucha presión, liberó su cabeza de su cárcel y la miró a la cara. Estaba completamente traspirada, sus mejillas pinceladas de un rojo intenso, su labio inferior aprisionado entre sus dientes y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. La imagen que ella le devolvía le provocó tanta ternura que no pudo evitar elevarse y besar sus labios, acariciando el inferior con su lengua mientras le susurraba- No lo tortures, no es culpa suya- para luego, lenta y delicadamente, deslizar por las piernas de Kate la última barrera que lo separaba de ella, haciéndola suspirar y abrir los ojos.-Te amo- le dijo al ver cómo su mirada oscura brillaba, e inició su camino de regreso a su centro, dejando un reguero de besos por su mandíbula, cuello, pecho, vientre … sin detenerse esa vez en ningún punto, tan solo surcando toda su piel con su contacto ardiente y dedicado. La miró desde donde se encontraba, apoyando delicadamente su barbilla sobre su monte de venus, y la vio sonreír con debilidad, dándole permiso, esta vez.

Él se desplazó un poco más abajo y observó la superficie brillante, que palpitaba, hinchada, derramándose en la espera por él. Se inclinó un poco y sopló suavemente, provocando que de la boca de ella escapara un gemido sonoro que inundó la totalidad de la estancia, haciéndolo estremecerse. Respiró profundo, tratando de contenerse y esperar por ella, verla derretirse entre sus brazo, bajo sus atenciones antes de dejarse llevar el mismo por ese fuego devastador que lo estaba consumiendo desde las entrañas. Volvió a acariciar su botón de mirto con la punta de su nariz haciéndola gritar y suplicar esta vez – Por favor, Rick, por favor.

-Es que estás tan … lista y yo ni siquiera he hecho nada aun. Siento que voy a explotar solo de comprobar cómo me deseas.

-¡Hazlo, Rick, hazlo, por favor!- suplicó lastimeramente, desesperada, al límite de sus fuerzas.

Él no quiso torturarse ni torturarla más y se sumergió en ella, acariciando con sus labios y su lengua la calidez de sus pliegues, la humedad de su entrada, la hinchazón de aquel capullo de crisálida que a penas estaba descubriendo. La oía gemir y gritar mientras una se sus manos se perdía en su cabello, ejerciendo una ligera presión, como si temiera que se separara y acabara con aquella deliciosa y devastadora tortura. No podía pensar en nada, su mente estaba embotada, flotando en una dimensión paralela que le impedía todo acto que no fuera puramente instintivo, no lograba moverse, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar, solo era capaz de sentir, sentir como él la exploraba y la llevaba hasta el borde del abismo una y otra vez, magistralmente, disminuyendo la cadencia para no hacerla caer, no todavía.

De repente un ruido extraño invadió la burbuja de voluptuosidad que ambos habían creado. Le costó reconocer que era el timbre del celular de ella y, cuando lo hizo, decidió ignorarlo, si era importante lo llamarían a él también y entonces, solo entonces, se plantearía tomar aquella llamada. Pero la persona al otro lado de la línea no parecía estar de acuerdo con él, era la tercera vez que la melodía sonaba por completo. ¡Por Dios, era domingo y no estaban en medio de ningún caso, se suponía que si aparecía un nuevo cadáver no debían comunicárselo a ellos sino adjudicarle el caso al detective de guardia, ¿quién insistía así?!

Molesto, se separó de Kate que continuaba extasiada y completamente ajena a aquel irritante sonido que, a pesar de provenir de la mesita junto al cabecero de la cama, ni siquiera había oído. Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró extrañada, desconcertada y algo frustrada por aquella interrupción.

-Es tu celular Kate, lleva sonando 5 minutos, contesta, apágalo o.. no se … haz algo.

Ella flexionó la pierna derecha para lograr alcanzar el aparato y él se dejó caer sobre ella, justo donde segundos antes había estado succionado, lo que provocó que ella lanzara un grito ahogado y bastante sensual -que hizo que el bello de todo el cuerpo de Rick se erizara- al mismo tiempo que tomaba la llamada.


	4. Capítulo IV

**I'm baaaaaaaaack ! Perdón por no actualizar anoche, ni esta mañana, juro que quería hacerlo pero regresé muy tarde de trabajar y luego en la mañana estuve haciéndola de cenicienta y ya no me dio tiempo pero aquí está el final! Espero no defraudarlos y que les siga gustando! Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que le dieron fav y follow y fav a esta historia pero especialmente a aquellos que dejaron review, saben que me encantan y me alegran el día y la vida !**

_**mitzy:** no avisé que publicaría una nueva historia porque cuando actualicé la ultima vez why me, no sabía que este mini fic surgiría pero me da mucho gusto de que hayas entrado a ff y hayas visto la historia! te aconsejo que te crees una cuenta aunque no publiques historias, es muy util para seguir historias o autores y así ff te avisa por mail cuando actualizan o publican historias nuevas y además puedes recibir respuestas personalizadas y privadas de tus reviews ! GRACIAAAAAS por dejar una review en cada capitulo a pesar de haberlos leído todos de una vez ! Tienes razón en eso de que me encantan las __reviews :) :) Me halaga mucho que mis historias sean tus favoritas, pero insisto, hay mucho buen material en ff que todavía no has descubierto!_

**_camy: _**_prometo que queria cumplir la promesa ( velada) que les hizo ilexi05 pero se escapo de mis manos y no pude actualizarla hasta ahora! como ya te habrás dado cuenta aquí lo de leer revieja ajenas esta de moda, así que supongo que te contestara en su siguiente review !_

**Disfruten del final y no olviden dejarme la ultima review para decirme que les pareció POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!**

* * *

IV

-Lo siento amiga- dijo Lanie directamente al oír la exclamación de Kate.- No pensé que estarías tan ocupada a estas horas. Yo solo quería contarte … cuando te desocupes llámame. Lo siento, de verdad.

-Gracias, Len- contestó solo Kate, incapaz de articular mucho más, haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz no sonara demasiado agitada, y aliviada por que su amiga hubiera comprendido, evitándole tener que inventar alguna excusa para colgar y llamarla luego. Dejó el teléfono a un lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ni bien había visto cómo ella alejaba el teléfono de su oreja, Rick había vuelto a la carga, con miedo de que ella se arrepintiera y, ahora, succionaba energéticamente su clítoris, haciéndola delirar y clavarse las uñas en los muslos, a los que se sujetaba ahora que Rick, aprovechando el movimiento anterior de ella, había flexionado sus piernas proporcionándose un mejor acceso.

-Rick, no … no puedo más- sollozó ella un momento más tarde- ven aquí por favor, te … te necesito a … a tiiii- logró decir entrecortadamente entre jadeos y gemidos, tirando del cabello de él hacia arriba.

Pero él no le hizo caso y, retirando su lengua de su entrada, con la que había estado jugando, volvió a tomar su botón palpitante entre sus labios mientras, delicada pero enérgicamente, introducía dos de sus dedos en ella, arrancándole un alarido ronco que lo obligó a respirar hondo, apretar los ojos y morderse el labio violentamente para evitar acabar allí mismo. Esa mujer, su mujer, terminaría definitivamente matándolo un día.

Cuando logró recomponerse, reanudó su tarea, arrodillándose frente a ella que incorporó su torso para sujetarse a la espalda de él, quien continuaba succionado y mordisqueando a la vez que sus, ahora tres dedos, acariciaban sin cesar las profundas cavernas del cielo, haciéndola gritar su nombre y retorcerse entre sus brazos mientras lágrimas de placer inundaban su rostro.

Ella había pensado que, al dejarlo abrir aquella puerta, se sentiría débil, despojada del "poder" que usualmente tenía sobre él pero, contrariamente, se sentía invencible, convencida de que podría comerse el mundo. Estaba segura de que, junto a él, rodeada por todo el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, podrían mover montañas si se lo proponían. Ahora él la conocía por completo, tanto física como emocionalmente y era capaz de leerla como un libro abierto en la mayoría de las ocasiones y aquello, lejos de asustarla como había pensado, la hacía sentirse segura, cuidada y protegida. Podía poner su mano en el fuego por que, por mucho que buscaran, no sería posible encontrar en el mundo una persona más feliz de lo que lo era ella en esos instantes.

Nunca pensó experimentar aquello, era cómo un orgasmo continuo. En los últimos diez minutos a penas había podido tomar aire, concentrada toda su atención en un solo punto y encargándose su cuerpo más de exhalar que de inhalar a un ritmo desenfrenado, pero no le importaba, lo último que quería en el mundo era que aquello acabara, algún día iba a morir de todas formas así que ¿por qué no morir de placer? Su mente y su visión estaban borrosas como un cielo poblado de nubes blancas que viajaban sin cesar. No podía pensar, una única cosa flotaba en su mente y, cuando al fin una explosión sensorial la recorrió, haciéndola estremecerse de pies a cabeza, convulsionando casi, mientras sus caderas continuaban moviéndose al compas de los dedos de Rick, manteniéndola en ese séptimo cielo del que había oído hablar y que, hasta ahora creía conocer, esa persistente y solitaria idea franqueó la barrera de sus labios como un suspiro sonoro, como un grito ahogado, como un sollozo de felicidad, como una canción melodiosa- Te amo, Rick. Always- articuló, abriendo los ojos para fijarlos en los océanos oscurecidos de deseo de él quien, emocionado por lo que veía en la mirada de Kate y sentía a través de cada poro de su piel, la besó apasionadamente, tomándola por completo y volviéndola a llevar, después de un breve momento de sentirse libre, volando en el abrazo de la cárcel interna del centro del universo del amor de su vida, al séptimo cielo en una explosión conjunta de chispas multicolor que inundaron la visión de ambos juntos a las lágrimas silenciosas de satisfacción, felicidad y amor que rodaron por las mejillas de los amantes antes de sucumbir al abrazo de Morfeo, ambos abrazados y unidos física, emocional y espiritualmente como lo estarían por el resto de la eternidad and Always.

-¡Dios!- dijo para sí misma Lanie, todavía al otro lado de la línea- y yo que me burlaba de ella diciéndole que "su abuelito" no podía ser tan bueno como ella quería hacerme creer- colgó el teléfono y se encaminó hacia la ducha, el agua fría le haría, sin duda, un gran bien.


End file.
